Divine Protection
by SleeplessForest27
Summary: Humans are protected by the Nobles. Nobles are protected by the Noblesse. But who will protect the Nobblesse...
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): Since this story will take place in the Noblesse universe some aspects from D. Gray Man will be changed somewhat.

Prequel

It ha been a such a long, difficult battle for Cadis Etrama Di Raizel or Rai for short. With his life force running dangerously low due to using his power too much he has to now defeat his friend turned enemy.

Staring sadly at the man he once called a close friend it is up to him now because of his title as Noblesse to end his life. It is a choice that Rai is willing to take in order to save the human race even if it means him dying in the process.

The battle lasted for what felt like days but it was finally over and Rai was still standing. Tired and bloody but still very much alive, slowly walking away he wobble a bit unable to keep his straight posture due to exhaustion.

"I must sleep" Rai said to himself

"It looks like you've seen better days, Raizel" said a voice that was coming behind Rai

Rai slowly turned his head in suspicion to see who it was. His eyes slightly widen in surprise completely caught off guard when he notice who it was. The man who Rai expected to show up last since he didn't like to interfere with vampire affairs or any affairs in that matter.

"Millennium" Rai said

"Please call me Earl" He chuckle softly

The man now identify as Earl slowly walked over to Rai, his worn, brown trench coat fluttered behind him as he got closer to him. His top had shadowing his face along with a mask covering his face. Even if Rai didn't know how he really looked like his golden eyes told him everything. Sadness, that was the only emotion showing in the Earls eyes.

He was looking at him as if one was his own children was hurt and in a way Rai was considered as one. Since the Earl was alive longer than Rai or any of the current Lords or the previous ones at that.

"Surprise" Earl said snapping Rai out of his thoughts

"You stated that the Noah family was not going to get involved in this affair" Rai simply said

"Let's just say that I came in my own accord" chuckled Earl, "And besides I can't just stand by and watch as an old friend die on me now can I"

"You have such a bleeding heart"

"Speak for yourself Raizel"

Rai face remain neutral but the Earl knew that he was smiling to himself. Taking Rai's arm around his neck they both began to walk.

"You need to sleep Raizel you've pushed yourself too hard this time" Earl said worriedly

Rai face continued to remain neutral earning a unseen pout from the Earl.

"Luckily I already have everything set up" Earl said happily

Rai looked at him with a question looked while the Earl remained smiling behind his mask. Humming the familiar tune the ark gate open and they both step inside, Rai closed his eye because of the blinding light when they were walking in.

He didn't know what the expect since he has never been inside of the ark. The closes he's ever been to the ark is when the Earl comes the visit him and when he leaves. So when he finally opened his eyes he was surprise to see a single large white room with a coffin in the middle of it. The coffin itself was as white as the room but had a large gold cross on the lid of the coffin.

The Earl wasn't lying when he said that he had everything prepared.

"Don't worry Raizel" said Earl, "I'll make sure that you have a nice long nap"

Saying nothing Rain went ahead and lied down in the surprisingly comfy coffin. Before finally drifting off into sleep the last thing he saw was the coffin being closed and the Earls eyes saying that everything will be alright.

Once the Earl tightly sealed the coffin he noticed someone enter the room. Having a good guess of who it was he turned to greet the person.

"Road what a pleasant surprise" he said

"Are you going to take him back to Lukedonia" Road said as she skipped her way toward the Earl

"Nope" said Earl, "If I did then Raizel would be woken up sooner then necessary and we know full well that he needs to sleep way longer then that"

"So where are you going to hid him then"

Earl stopped to think for a moment before grinning, "I'll leave that up to you Road"

"Fine, but you'll have to give me tons of candy in return"

"Deal"

Calling the akumas she then left the ark with them following her.

Making his way to the heart of the ark he gently placed his finger over the keys and began to play a soft tone. ' _I wonder where Road is going to hide Raizel'_

* * *

(A/N): I have a general idea of where I'm going with this story. I've been a fan of D. Gray Man for years and I recently became a fan of Noblesse so I was like, why not. I'm just going to see how much attention this story get and if it gets a decent amount of reviews then I will continue it. So until next time ^^


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N): Thank you for waiting for the update of this story. Exams are starting and I'm also writing another fanfic so updates on this story might be slow at first so please bear with me. This takes place in chapter 97 of Noblesse.

* * *

Chapter 1: Friends

It was a normal day since Rai woke from his sleep. He was currently in school with Shinwu, Yuna, Ik-han and Sui who was currently back from her trip away from school due to being a celebrity.

When school finally ended for the day Shinwoo yawned while stretching.

"Finally class is over," he stated relieved

"Shinwu, school's over" said Ik-han standing by Shinwu desk, "what do you want to do?"

"Well, we can't go out to eat," answered Shinwu

"Yeah, we should probably avoid public places for Sui," added Suyi

After discussing for a bit it seemed that they finally came to a conclusion.

"Is that the only option," said Ik-han fixing his glasses

"Nothing else but that," answered Shinwu

Sui who was standing by them looked around in confusion, " what is it?"

X-x-x-x-x

Sui stood in Frankenstein condo completely baffled. She didn't know exactly how to react especially since it seems like her friends were going around act familiar with the place. They told her to get comfortable and sit down while Shinwu went to the fridge to see if there was anything to eat.

It wasn't until they explained the reason that they were so familiar with the place was because Rai lives with wasn't long until Frankenstein and M-21 arrived home to see that the children were at his home again.

Frankenstein eyes widen and slightly twitched when he saw how messy the living room was. He glanced over to Rai to which Rai looked away. Putting on his best smile he greeted the children.

"There's no cups," notices Shinwu, "Mr. Chairman could you bring us some cups?"

Frankenstein smile twitched slightly before heading to the kitchen with M-21 following closely behind him. M-21 glanced over to Frankenstein and offered his help to which Frankenstein declined.

"That's okay, I got it" said Frankenstein in a dark tone a grin slowly made it's way to his face, "I protect and serve the house and Master"

"Oh! That reminds me, Rai," said Shinwu, "What's your home like from where you're from?"

"That's right" exclaimed Ikhan, "What's it like? I bet you were popular."

"What were your friends like?," added Yuna

Frankenstein who was listening in to their conversation thought back to when they lived in Lukedonia. No one was really close to Rai from the time that he was with him. The only people he could really think of was the Lord and that werewolf.

"Persistent" Rai said softly snapping Frankenstein out of this thoughts

"Really, What's their name" asked Yuna

Rai then looked down to his tea and smiled softly, "Earl"

'Earl?,' thought Frankenstein, he's never heard of anyone by that name from his master nor by the Lord.

"What does he look like?"

"Don't know,"

"Huh? What do you mean?,"

"Never got to see his face. He always wore a mask."

"Earl sounds like a fancy name," added Ikhan

"That wasn't his real name," said Rai

"Huh, then what's his name,"

"He never told me"

Everyone sat and pondered about the mysterious person that Rai seemed so familiar with yet not at the same time. It wasn't long before the cheerful atmosphere was brought back up again leaving another day ending.

X-x-x-x-x-x

(Somewhere in Europe)

A familiar white haired boy was walking through a busy street market when he suddenly sneezed. Rubbing his nose he looked up to the sky and thought, 'is someone talking about me?' Thinking nothing of it he went on with his business.

After buying what he needed he then went on home but while walking home he notice that he was being followed. Thinking it was some random thugs trying to mug him he decided to play with them for a bit. Picking up his pace he then made a sharp turn to an alleyway. The group of guys ran to catch up to him but stop dead in their tracks when they notice it was only a dead end.

"Damn it, we lost him," said one of the guys

"I was hoping to get back at him for cheating and taking all my money a couple of days ago," said the other clearly frustrated

The group of men grumbled and left seeing that they lost the boy. Little did they know that the boy was watching them from the top of the building. Seeing them leave he turned and quickly made his way home. His stomach growled loudly at the thought of having dinner soon.

Finally arriving home he was bombarded by someone crashing into him. Thus making him drop all the ingredients for tonight's dinner.

"What was that for, Tyki" he said clearly agitated

"Sorry Shounen, Road is looking for someone to play dress up with and I'm not staying to become the victim," Tyki said looking back nervously

"Tyki, don't run away you promised you'll play with me today," Road said playfully

"LIES," declared Tyki, "when did I ever day that?"

Road's smirk only widen seeing Tyki trying to escape from her. It was then that Road notice that someone was with Tyki.

"Allen, welcome home," said Road

"Hello Road, what's this all about," asked Allen

"I'm trying to get Tyki to play dress up with me"

"You're on your own Tyki"

"TRAIDOR," yelled Tyki

"It's not my fault, you made me drop all the ingredients for tonight's dinner so consider this revenge,"

"Allen" said Road getting his attention, "I heard that he's finally woke up"

"Really," said Allen in a surprise tone, "I would have thought he'd sleep for a little while longer,"

"He was fished out from some boat, I don't know who it belongs to," answered Road shaking her head

"Wait," said Allen when he finished picking up the ingredients from the ground, "what do you mean fished out? That reminds me I never asked you where you did hide him."

"Oh I just dropped him off the coast of South Korea with some help for the akumas, I think it was a couple of hundred miles from one of the coast," said Road turning her gaze from Allen

"EHHHH"

Allen stared at Road in shock, he knew that she could be mischievous but dumping one of his closest friend into the ocean without a second thought surprised him. He groaned as he faced palmed, of course she would do this. After all he wasn't specific of where to hid the coffin all he said was to hid it where it couldn't be found easily.

Picking up the bag of groceries once more he headed inside the house with Road and Tyki following closely behind him. Allen smiled softly at the thought of seeing his friend again after such a long time. It was then that he remembered that he has never seen his real face since during that time he always wore a mask.

The smile that he had slowly turned into a playful smirk at the thought of the surprised face that Raizel would have when they met again. But first he's going to eat, boy was he starving.

"I'll see you soon, Raizel"

* * *

(A/N): Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story! It would be helpful to leave reviews since that's what keeps these story going and it helps me know what you think of it. I have one Question that I need help with...

Should Neah have a separate body from Allen or should he still be inside of Allen's head? Let me know in the reviews and the most popular request is what I will go with.

Until next time ^^


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N): Sorry for the long wait, to make up for it I made this longer that the last. I like the thank everyone who reviewed and voted on whether Neah should have a separated body or still be inside Allen's head. The majority has voted for Neah to still resign inside of Allen's head but since Neah has yet to make an official appearance there is still time for those who haven't voted to vote.

* * *

Chapter 2: Introductions 

Shinwu was not a happy camper today. Why? Well it's because Ikan didn't wake him up for school, even though in reality Ikan did try to. So here he is running late to school, again. Full on sprinting at that. That was until he came across a couple who didn't even seem in a hurry to school. Curious he stopped by and asked them why they weren't in a hurry since they're running late.

It was then that he notice the pairs unnatural hair color. Silver hair. What seemed most bizarre was that it didn't look like a wig but it also seemed too natural to be dyed hair. Lastly he notice that it was a pair of students he's never seen before.

"Anyways, Fedor is at the front gate today. If you walk so slowly you will get in trouble," warned Shinwu.

Seeing how uninterested they looked at him made him slightly annoyed. 'Pht. They don't want me interfering? Whatever then.'

"Don't blame me is you regret it," shouted Shinwu as he made a mad dash toward the school gates

Frankenstein POV

Everything seemed like a normal day at work. That was until I heard someone knocking at my office door. Calling them in I was surprise to see it was Shinwu.

"Shinwu? I belive class started, what brings you here?" I asked

"My teacher asked me to take the new students to you"

"New students," I questioned. I was only aware of only one student transferring today not more than one. "Thank you. You may go back to class."

"Yes, sir"

I watched as Shinwu took his leave while the new 'students' came into my office. I flinched slightly seeing who the pair was. 'No way….Are they…Why are they here? Did they find out something?'

"Are you in charge of this school?" asked the younger male from the pair

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you," I smiled

"Not bad, I feel class in you," the boy smirked, " The school isn't so bad. I did hear it's the best school around."

"I'm glad you both see it that way,"

"I like it even more….,"

Their seemed to be a pause as he stared straight into my eyes.

"We are transfer students. Take care of everything that needs to be done," He continued

I sat here dumbfounded. Was that… Mind control? What do I do? It looks like he used a little bit of his power thinking that I'm an ordinary human. If he notices I'm not controlled by him, he will soon get suspicious. Such a pain. I'll go along with their plan for a bit then.

"I will do as told," I answered, "I will arrange all documents necessary,"

"Good"

Before they could leave their was another knock on the door. Another? What's with all these visits lately?

"Come in" I called out

The door slowly open as a young man came inside. When he first entered the first thing that I notice was his snow white hair along with his oddly shaped scar on this face. But it was his eyes that seemed to draw me in, silver, they seemed so pure and kind but underneath they hid some type of 'madness.' I must have been staring for too long because I soon notice how he seemed to fidget under my gaze.

"Um… Is this the headmaster's office?" He asked politely

"Yes, are you a new transfer student?" I asked

"Yes I am. I'm a bit late because I was held back by my um….. Family members"

Looking through my computer I notice that he was the transfer student I was expecting. Hm. He's originally from England but travels frequently because of family. Home schooled? Ah, so this will be his first time coming to such a big school.

"Allen Walker, was it?"

"Yes"

"Since this is seems to be your first time attending a private school you can come to me or your teachers if you have any trouble adjusting. Well, that's it all yours papers are in order. Welcome."

"Thank you for having me," he smiled

"Since you three are new I hope you help each other out as well. I'll have your teacher escort you to your new classroom."

With that the three soon left to their class. Massaging my temples I sighed real loudly. Great, I was not expecting for them to arrive so soon. It seems that they don't know who I am so they probably won't recognize master either. Looking out the window I hoped that master would be alright. But deep within myself I had a bad feeling, like the two nobles would be the last of my troubles.

Looking back at my computer I peered at the open files of the transfer student.

Allen Walker, huh?

X-x-x-x-x-x-x

The whole class was in an uproar. Apparently some transfer students would be in their class. Shinwu sighed at the thought of them being some weird students. While most of the males in class were silently hoping that at least one of them would be some pretty girl. The females were also having similar thoughts on who could it be.

The classroom door slid open and the teacher came strolling in. Standing in front of the whole class he began to announce that there will be three transfer students. Calling them inside the class whispered in awe at them. Many wondered if they had dyed their hair silver or white.

"As you can see, they are not Koreans," said Fedor, "It's their first time here, so help them out."

The whole class agreed out loud in union. There was some that said it wouldn't be much a problem since it wasn't their first time having a unique student.

"It's noisy," said the boy with silver hair, "you all seem to have no class whatsoever"

'So cool'

'They sound different'

'Maybe because they're foreigners'

'They are like Noblesse from movies or cartoon'

"Not 'like' noblesse, we are noblesse" declare the boy

Upon hearing what he said the whole class had and uproar which ended with the teacher yelling at them to quiet down.

"Both of you, introduce yourselves," said Fedor

"Why do I have to?" asked the boy

The teacher merely stared at the boy in a dumbfounded expression. Huh? Did he hear it right, did this brat really talk back to him. Normally he would go off at anyone give any students who talk back to him a sort of punishment, but since these transfer students are from a different country he'll have to endure it.

"Watch your mouth, how dare you talk to your teacher that way," lectured Fedor, "If you don't have anything to say, just say your name"

"Regis K. Landegre"

"Seira J Loyard"

"How about you, you've been quiet all this time," signaled Fedor

"My apologies, my name is Allen Walker," smiled Allen, "I've been home schooled up until recently, I hope we all get along"

"Our class has quite a number of foreign students," exclaimed Shinwu, "maybe because the chairman is a foreigner"

Shinwu stared at the group of transfer students with mild curiosity. Allen seemed like the easiest to approach with that friendly persona that he has. While the other two have nice features they do seem hard to approach, kind like how Rai was when he first arrived. Looking forward he notice that Ikan had a weird look in his eyes.

"What's wrong with him," wondered Shinwu before realizing what it was, "Ikan has a crush on that girl"

Regis look around the classroom with mild annoyance. It wasn't until he caught sight of Rai did his eyes widen. ' _Oh my gosh_ ,' he thought to himself, looking over to Seira she also had the same face, ' _Did you feel that, too? Never thought i'd see… someone with such high class!'_

X-x-x-x-x-x

(Allen POV)

When I finally arrived at the headmaster's office I was a bit surprise to see other students there. From the looks of it they're also transfer students. I mentally sighed on how late I was to get to school, in my defense it was all Road's fault. She kept nagging me that she also wanted to go to school with me and meet Raizel in person. It took me promising her a year's worth of sweets to convince her to stay home.

Honestly I'm surprise how well Frankenstein is, physically speaking. He is only human after all, but then again all the experiments that he did to himself could be the cause of his long life. There is also the possibility of him being bonded to Rai.

My first impression on Regis and Seira was that they seem nice. They do seem cold at first glance but I'm sure that once one gets to know them they will be a lot kinder to others. I also knew right from the start that they weren't humans, with living for as long as I have it's natural to tell the difference between humans and nonhumans.

When we were being introduced to the class I was glad I didn't really stand out that much. Usually it's my hair that gets me to stand out along with my scar but since Regis and Seira have similar looking hair I didn't look all that strange.

The day went by so fast, I didn't really have a chance to speak with Raizel alone. I had hope to play with him but he seemed to be surrounded by his friend. It makes me happy that the once isolated Raizel is able to have friends and people close to him.

Digging into my pockets I took out a wrinkled piece of paper with some directions on it. Everyone was persistent on getting me an apartment while I was here instead of living in the streets. Honestly it's not like I haven't done it before. Thankfully Road wasn't the one to choose my apartment. Knowing her and the lifestyle she'd lived she would have gotten some expensive apartment that's way too big for me.

After searching for a while and asking for help on where to go I finally arrived to my apartment. Talking with the landlord who happened to be a sweet old man he showed me around in my new apartment and gave me the keys. Thanking him I closed the door and went on the unpack my belonging that happened to arrive when I was in school. I didn't have much so unpacking didn't take long. Closing my eyes I let the silence surround me. I forgot how lonely the silence was.

Sitting up and looking through my old outfits I took out a familiar mask and cape. This brings back so much memories, back when everything was peaceful. Before it all went to hell. Before the war. Before everything. Thinking back it was my fault, after Raizel went to sleep I cut all ties from all of the Nobles. It was then that my family and I started to interact with the humans. After all we look so similar to them compared to Nobles or Werewolves. Do I regret involving myself to them. No. I just wish that it would have turned out differently. We let ourselves become corrupt which in turn broke our family apart. With the corruption of the Noah soon led to the creation of the Exorcist with the power to wield the innocence. The so-called Holy War was nothing but endless death of innocent people. It lasted so long that the Black Order didn't stay holy for so long. With little recruits that were compatible of using the innocence and heavy loses they soon turned desperate and turned to experiments or in simpler terms necromancy. It was truly a dark period in human history. Which soon led to how I came along. You see, I was originally one person but loved a women so much that I decided to leave a piece of myself to her resulting in my "death" and the birth of two twins Mana and Neah. A logical conclusion would be that I split myself resulting in the twins, which is half right. I did split myself, but it was my mindscape that I've split not my soul that most would have you believe. Honestly It's so complicated that even remembering is a headache. Basically while they grew my soul was going through the natural order of reincarnation. Could you imagine my surprise being born with a parasitic innocence a Noah's natural enemy, not to mention it wasn't any normal innocence but the heart itself. It wasn't until much later that I even realize that I had the heart. I swear don't get me started with the whole situation with Mana and Neah. Thinking back it's kind of awkward being raised by a separate version of your old mindscape while having the other half sealed away INSIDE YOURSELF.

Let me tell you it gets even stranger than that because not only am I raised by Mana who I explained earlier was a split version of my mind scap but he later dies of an accident which results of an encounter with the "Millennium Earl" and the awaken of my innocence. Which in turns led me to meeting Cross to training to become an exorcist and then becoming part of the Black Order. I naturally made friends while also making enemies such a the superior's. It was then that I started to meet the Noah family one by one, which led to a big battle resulting in me being able the use the ark once more. Now it was because of that I was soon being accused of being a Noah (even though I am) it was my true friends that stood by me while others distance themselves from me.

Knowing how paranoid the Black Order was it didn't take long for them to assign someone to watch over me at all times. It was around this time that Neah started to become more active. After being apart for so long Neah had developed his own self so naturally being in the same body along with the original soul of the Earl they wouldn't merge instead he was just a fragment who happen to share a body with someone else. While he became more active the Noah genes in me started to show, at first I rejected them thinking I was a normal human but over time it became more difficult to conceal them. When the superiors notice the change in me I was sealed and imprison and label as a traitor of the Order. I was later attack by an apostle and saved by Road and Tyki. When I escaped I quickly went into hiding, naturally in my state I easily attracted akuma's due to my newly awaken Noah side. The "Millennium Earl" who was convinced that I was Neah wanted for me to become part of his family. Naturally I declined. Between running from the Noah's, hiding from the Order, and dealing with the newly awaken Noah gene I was exhausted.

It was on one of those particularly days that Neah decided to forcibly take over my body. One day. All it took was one damn day of him being in control for the Order to find me and for me to come in contact with the "Millennium Earl." Not only that but it was that day that I found out the "Millennium Earl" was really Mana. Not only that but he was also in the brink of insanity which it explains why he's so obsessed with Neah. Because he was in the brink of insanity he needed something that will help keep him sane so naturally he thought by inviting Neah back that everything would be back to normal. It was during the time that Neah had taken over my body that I started to realize who I really was. I was in a different mindscape from when I first meet Neah instead of being in a barren wasteland and chained into a chair I was standing by a single tree in front of a house. It was then that everything started to come back to me, who I truly was and the truth of the Noah family. I realize that the Noah's true existence was not to destroy and dismay the humans but the protect them along with the other beings that existed.

Road who was the oldest Noah living knew everything, she knew that I was the true Earl from the very beginning. Which is why when we first meet she was so drawn to me. It pained her to attack me and attempt to kill me but in order to not draw suspicion to herself she had to keep up the act. For this brave act I have only respect for her even though she does act childish most of the time.

When I finally took back control I was extremely weaken mentally and physically speaking. I do not know what specifically happen while I wasn't in control only a basic rundown on what happen from Neah who I barely started to have a civilized relationship with. I was so exhausted that I didn't care about my surroundings and entered the ark. Once inside I slept for a considerably a large amount of time but it was enough for me to get myself together. It was during my sleep that I started to interact with Neah and made a promise to each other. The promise was that instead of fighting over dominance over my body that we would simply coexist with each other. Neah after all was once apart of me so merging didn't appeal to him anymore since he wanted to be his own self. Emerging from my slumber not only had my body had adjusted to the innocence and noah ability that I could now wield but I grown a few inches taller.

Unfortunately I didn't have enough time to test out my abilities because the Noah family had started to attack the Order and innocent civilians all over. When I finally arrived almost every exorcist was dead except for a few that were still putting up a fight. It all started because of me so I shall be the one the finally put an end to this awful bloodbath. Thankfully with the help of my friends that were still alive and Road along with Tyki I was able to destroy what I originally created. The Holy War had finally ended along with the disbandment of the Order and the recreation of the true Noah family. The remaining exorcist that survived did not trust me since I was the new Millennium Earl. Thankfully with the help of my friends they were able to convince them that I pose no threat whatsoever. Years passed after that and I watched Lavi, Johnny, Kanda, everyone that I hold dear pass away from old age. I made sure to collect every innocence from them and sealed it away deep inside the ark where no one will be able to misuse them. Collecting the fragments became easy since I did contain the heart but there's so many that to this day I have yet to collect them all.

* * *

(A/N): I hope that I explained everything about Allen clearly, if you have any questions please leave a review and I will try to answer it to the best of my abilities. If I notice that many are confused with the explanation then I will entirely rewrite this chapter.

 **Question** : Will you prefer Short witty chapter that are release more frequently or long chapters that take time to come out but cover everything more in depth? Let me know in the Review, please


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Friends reunited

Tyki POV

When I heard that Shounen was going to South Korea to meet an old friend I was surprised. Don't get me wrong I'm simply curious who the person was, Road told me all about him but I've never met him personally. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, huh. Damn, that's one complicated ass name, apparently, he's like the leader, no, he's like the guardian of his race. The strongest one too from what I hear. I wish that Shounen will at least introduce him to all of us if he's such a good friend we should get at least get a chance to meet him. I'm sure that Wisely and Lulubell will agree with me if I tell them.

It's been a couple decades, maybe a century or two but the Noah genes are starting to show signs of appearing again. It won't be long till everyone is back until we become a real family again. Heh, I was never one to be caught up in a heavy atmosphere. Sighing I decided to take a stroll outside to the streets. I really need a smoke.

"Smoking is not good for the body"

I jumped only to find Wisely standing right behind me, "Could you just like, give me a heads up whenever you're right behind me"

"Next time be aware of your surroundings"

"Okay I give," I said as I raise my hands up, "So mind tell me what's up"

"Road told said it's almost time to video chat with Allen, she wants everyone there"

"Oh that's right, she did make Shounen promise to at least video chat us every other day," I pondered, "That reminds me what is the time difference between here and there?"

"Allen is 7 hours ahead of our time here"

"Really, then that means that it night time where Shounen is at now"

"That's why Road was persistent of me finding you," Wisely added, "She wanted to talk to him before he goes to sleep"

"If she wants to talk to him so bad then why doesn't she use the ark to meet him, I mean it's much faster and simpler than using the computer," I asked while walking back home.

"Have you forgotten," Wisely implied in a cold tone that made my spine shiver, "He forbid all of us to follow him, he went as far as to not allowing us access to the ark and threatening Road that he will take away all of her sweets if she used her doors"

Oh yeah, I remember that. I've never seen Allen that scary since that time I played poker with him. Now that brings back unpleasant memories, shivering at the thought of seeing him like that I decided to abandon that idea.

Finally arriving home I open the door and walked inside with Wisely following. It was then that I was greeted with everyone bundled together in front of the laptop. Road sat in front of the laptop with Lulubell on her lap. I always did wonder why Lulubell prefers to say as a cat instead of her human form, then again I notice that she did enjoy being petted. Announcing my arrival I then sat to the right of Road while Wisely sat on the left side.

"Yay," Road exclaimed in joy, "Let's see if Allen is awake. I wonder how his first day of school was."

Leaning forward she pressed the call button, it started to ring for a couple seconds before there was a click. There in all, it's glory was Allen who very clearly just woken up from his sleep. I almost felt bad for waking him up, almost.

"Hey sleeping beauty," I called out loudly which was meet by a glare

"Allen, we're sorry we meant to call you earlier," apologized Road in a playful voice

"It's Tyki fault since he decided to take a stroll outside so we couldn't call you sooner," added Wisely in his monotone voice

"Don't shift the blame to me you bastard,"

"Shhh," Allen muttered tiredly, "I don't care who's fault it is, okay. Also please keep your voice down because I don't want my neighbor breaking down my door anytime soon"

"Did you meet Raizel?" asked Road excitedly

"Yes, but I didn't get the chance to talk to him alone" Allen sat up straight obviously feeling more awake. "Something interesting did happen recently, though"

"Oh" Wisely said showing his interest in the matter

"Two nobles happen the transfer the same day that I did," grinned Allen "However it doesn't look like they know of Rai's true identity."

"Why is that," I asked, "I thought he's supposed to be someone with great power, how could someone who's so important not be known by his own race"

"I can guess several reasons as to why," said Allen "First is because of how long he's been sleeping, remember Road and I were the ones to hide him without telling the Lord of the land. So naturally, they assume that he had entered an eternal sleep without telling anyone, therefore, the Lord's didn't bother to tell about his existence to the younger generation."

"So basically his existence is treated like a myth," added Wisely

"In a way yes," sighed Allen before perking back up, "I also happen to cross path with Rai's human"

"Oh, you mean Frankenstein," asked Road, "When Lulubell was applying you to that school I notice that his name happen to be there and that he was the headmaster. I had my doubts at first if it was really him given that he's only human after all"

"All that experimenting that he's done to his own body must have stopped the aging process" joked Allen, "When Rai first told me about him he said that he's as strong as the nobles but is very childish at time. Unfortunately, I never had the chance to see how strong he was first hand"

Lulubell who was watching the entire time decided to speak up. "Road it's time to end the call"

"But I want to continue talking to Allen," she whined

"No Lulubell is right beside I need to sleep for school tomorrow" added Allen

Pouting Road finally gave in and ended the call.

Allen POV

I sighed in relief when the call ended, I forgot that they were supposed to call. Letting myself fall back on the bed I stared blankly at the ceiling. A single piece of information was bothering me, apparently before I transferred here an entire hospital was massacred by someone. The police report stated that it was some maniac that killed everyone and then committed suicide while being chased by the police. Something doesn't add up, no human could achieve what transpired at that hospital.

No human. That's it! I quickly sat up from my bed and walked toward my closet. Taking out a familiar looking mask and cloak I decided to take a stroll. Didn't think that I'll be using my old attire so soon. Time to have a little fun….

3rd POV

M-21, Frankenstein, and Rai stood on top of a tall building while following Seira and Regis. M-21 stood behind the two unsure as to why they were following them.

"Why are you tailing them," M-21 asked, "they're not one of you?"

"One of us," Frankenstein questioned, "Why do you think that?"

"You brought them home didn't you"

"Yes, I did. But there were some issues. I had to keep an eye on them"

"That's not the reason I thought you were colleagues"

M-21 took a step forward as he looked down at the two. "If I'm not wrong. They're noblesse."

Frankenstein turned and looked at M-21 with a questionable look, "Noblesse?"

"They call themselves royalty and refer to themselves as Noblesse. The vampires."

"I see... So they call themselves noblesse these days?"

"You must be a noblesse, as well"

"I'd like to say you're wrong. But, I can't deny that you're totally wrong" chucked Frankenstein, "I'm sorry I can't tell you everything. But I can share a few details. As you guessed they are called Noblesse."

"I see"

"I can't say they're one of us because we don't know their intentions. And there are different types of vampires"

"Different?"

"Yes the vampires as human call them, are mutants"

"What?"

"The noblesse you prefer to, don't take human blood. Of course, they can if they want to. Blood is high in nutrients. But it's just like what humans do, humans also drink animal blood. In fact, they tend to avoid drinking human blood. It's for several reasons, one reason is, by drinking blood you can subordinate the opponent. Most of them were banned from taking other's blood but there's always those who do as they like. Before some started to take other species' blood and in return, the subordinates could share the power. The problem starts when the subordinates drink other's blood. The subordinates started to take other's blood and kept repeating this process. Then those who couldn't be controlled by the blood taking relation started to emerge."

"You mean.."

"Yes, that's what humans know as Vampires. Vampires like that were called mutants and it was forbidden to create any of them"

M-21 stood there shocked by all the information that Frankenstein provided for him. 'Then the info I got from the Organization was false' he thought to himself, 'I don't think he's lying to me.'

"I thought the Noblesse were vampires. That's what The Organization told us. It was the noblesse that was at the top of the vampires."

"It's somewhat connected, so you can't say you were totally wrong"

"Is that true? Well, they wouldn't have told me any real info"

"Lastly….It seems the meaning changed now"

"Which one?"

"Noblesse didn't refer to all of them"

"What do you mean?"

"Noblesse is…...referring to only one being."

They all stood in silence while M-21 thoughts slowly started to comprehend to what Frankenstein said. That was until the silence was interrupted by the sound of someone clapping in the distance. Turning to see who it was they were met at the sight of a single person. M-21 first notice how oddly dressed the individual was. Their cape and top hat seemed to blend into the darkness of the night while it's mask seemed to illuminate brightly. Not only was the stranger's attire strange but their aura screamed danger. He was strong, very strong. It took all of his wills to not cower away and run. Frankenstein was on high alert but still kept his calm demeanor, stepping in front of Rai he tried to asked who he was but was interrupted by the stranger first.

"Well put," said the stranger, "I couldn't have said it better myself, Frankenstein"

Frankenstein POV

He knows who I am, I've never met him before. Just who is this man I've never felt so much power to the point that it rivals my Master. No. It's more like it surpasses my master, but how can this be? Is he a Noble, a Werewolf? Is he friend, or foe this isn't good if it turns out that he's an enemy then Master and M-21 will be in danger. Thankfully this man has shown no sign of being a foe.

"Mind introducing yourself," I said in a strong voice

"Hey now no need to be so defensive" the stranger stated light-heartedly

"Earl please stop scaring the children," spoke my Master while walking toward the man now identify as Earl

Is this the man that my Master spoke of not long ago? Glancing back toward M-21 he also seemed taken aback. Earl chuckled softly at my Master then proceeded to pat his head as if he was some child wanting attention. Never have I seen anyone treat Master like a child this took me by surprise.

"Still as stoic as ever I see," Earl said, "I'm glad to see you doing well, Raizel. Can you imagine my surprise when Road told me that you've awakened from your sleep? I just had to come see how you were fairing, looks like you've made a couple of friends. I'm happy that you're no longer lonely."

"Excuse me," interrupted M-21, "Are you another Noblesse"

Looks like I was not the only one curious about his identity. There was silence for a moment before Earl sighed. Rubbing the back of his neck he answered M-21 question sheepishly,

"I'm afraid not. I'm what you will call a Noah," Earl said, "But as the leader of the Noah I am given the title Millennium Earl'"

"Is that why Master doesn't know your name, he did mention that you've never told him," I said in a curious tone. A race that I've never heard of or meet until now, I wonder how different they are from Nobles and Werewolves. If maybe I could gather some blood samples maybe examine one of their bodies….. My thoughts were soon interrupted by Earl's face a few centimeters in front of mine. Out of everything that his masked covered only his eyes could be seen. Golden.

"I wouldn't continue such thoughts, Frankenstein," Earl voiced in a sickly sweet voice, "You see I am quite protective of my family and if anything were to happen to them then I'm afraid I can't be held accountable for what happens to the poor fool"

"Earl," said my Master, "Try to refrain yourself"

"My bad," laughed Earl his intimidating demeanor gone, "Well I must be going, until next time Raizel"

He walked away before vanishing in a blinding white flash. I was so bright that I had to shield my eyes before he disappeared it looked like he entered some type of door. A gateway? Lowering my arms I was meet with Master staring at the locality that Earl once stood smiling if only a little. Recovering Master turned away before saying,

"Let us return"

"Master, you're going the wrong way"

"..."

* * *

(A/N): Sorry for the long wait, I had originally planned to upload this earlier this month but I was busy updating my other story and being a beta for someone. Not to mention I will be starting school soon.

Tyki and Road were not the only Noah that had survived, surprise. I didn't mention them in the last chapter because they didn't really play a vital role. Sorry. I hope that you've liked the chapter. Leave a review of what you thought.

Until next time ^^


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N): I'm back again! I notice that I've got a couple of new followers for this story. So what I want to say is welcome, I hope you'll enjoy this story. I usually update this story once a month or every 2 weeks. Without wasting any more of your time enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Family Member

It was a peaceful morning before the sound of an alarm tear through it like a knife through a paper. Allen groaned in agitation before poking his head out of his covers and turned off his alarm. Sighing in relief he snuggled back into bed for a few more minutes of sleep.

 **Wake up**

Allen groaned once more at being disturbed, again.

' _5 more minutes, Neah'_

 **No can do Allen, remember what happen last time you slept late**

' _Road's not here, it's fine'_

 **It's not fine! You can't be late besides it was your idea to attend school so wake up.**

' _Do it for me'_

 **What?**

' _Attend school for me, just for a bit. I'm going back to sleep….'_

And with that Allen entered a deep sleep causing Neah to take control of Allen's body. Pushing the covers aside Neah started to get ready for school. Nothing he could do about it since Allen can be a bit stubborn at times.

X-x-x-x-x

The school was bustling as the student was making their way to class. Students took their seat as the morning bell rang, announcing that class was about the begin. Regis who was thinking about the other night's investigation got interrupted when Ik-han offered to share his textbook since Regis didn't have one yet. Not too far from them, Yuna offered Seria to share as well.

Neah who sat not far from them smile softly at the interactions between humans and Nobles. Humans always seem to help others when needed. His thoughts were then interrupted when Shinwoo offered to share his textbook as well.

"Hey man you're new as well so let's share textbook, okay"

"I appreciate it, I'll take you up on that offer, thank you"

"No need to be all proper," laughed Shinwoo, "Allen was it? So where you from?"

"I was born in England," said Neah, "But I frequently travel due to my family's career"

"They're famous," asked Shinwoo, "What do they do?"

"We are all musicians," explained Neah before he could explain anymore the teacher announced that class was starting

'Neah'

 **Well look who finally woke up, got enough rest**

'Yeah, thanks for taking over I slept pretty late last night'

 **I know, I'm giving you back control. Pay attention in class.**

School seemed to go by in a flash and before you know it, the school day had ended. Putting his school work together Allen was once more approached by Shinwoo.

"Let's hang out, Allen"

"I don't mind, but what of your friends?"

"They're busy so I'm all alone," urged Shinwoo, "Come on, please"

"Alright"

Shinwoo took Allen to the same place where he and his friends first took Rai when he came. Online Gaming Room. He had thought that since Allen traveled around his whole life he should at least show Allen how to act like a modern teenager. Little did Shinwoo soon find out Allen shows no mercy. Ever. Slumping forward to his computer screen with the sign of defeat flashing over and over. Losing 29 times in a row Shinwoo sighed in depression. Allen laughed apologetically and soon explained how one of his family members got really into games some time ago and kept making him play with him. So naturally after playing so many time he soon got good at games.

"I don't know what I was expecting when we started playing," sighed Shinwoo in defeat, "But it was certainly not this. You're really a pro you know that Allen"

"Honestly speaking games are not my strong point," said Allen, "I'm more of the gambling type"

"For real," Shinwoo said shocked, who would have guessed well can't judge a book by its cover

Shinwoo glanced down to his phone and soon realize that it was getting late. He offered to walk with Allen to his house. Allen in confusion asked why and Shinwoo explained that he just wanted to see where Allen lived. Naturally, Allen didn't have any problem with Shinwoo's idea since his apartment was very average looking and nothing special. While walking together in the dark the two of them came across Regis and Seria surrounded by what looks like a bunch of delinquents.

"What are you doing?," Shinwoo asked stepping up to the thugs, "You messing with my friends?"

"Who are you?," said one of the delinquents turning his full attention to Shinwoo, "Don't get in the way."

"Hey wait," said the other delinquent stopping his friend, "That's Shinwoo Han"

The group of delinquents began to whisper among themselves when they soon found how Shinwoo identity. Shinwoo was known all around to be an amazing fighter that not even the upperclassmen would even think of messing with him. The leader of their little group had his doubts about him since Shinwoo turned out to look way different from the rumors.

"What now," whispered one of the delinquents a little intimidated

"Be quiet," shouted the leader of the group

Looking back to Shinwoo he notices that he wasn't alone. Standing right next to him was another but just by looking one would probably think of how weak he looked. That was if you looked at him at a first glance. But it was the boy's eyes that told another story. His usual silver eyes were dark and stormy and his smile seemed to promise a great deal of pain. The leader saw this and knew that they were going to enter a losing battle. He clicked his tongue and started to walk away but not before saying something.

"Shinwoo Han and Albino kid, don't think you can act up as you wish forever,"

"Whatever," smirked Shinwoo before turning to Regis and Seria, "You okay? They didn't hit you before we came, did they?"

"Pht, nothing happened," scoffed Regis

"Good," Shinwoo said relieved, "You guys going home? Hey, Allen I know I promised to take you home but wanna come with?"

"Sure why not. I got nothing better to do" shrugged Allen

"Don't get so comfy," said a voice from afar. Shinwoo and Allen quickly turned to see who it was. Not far from them stood the same delinquents from before only with more reinforcements

. "You three say back," said Shinwoo, "Regis, take care of Seira"

"You think that I'll just sit back and let you fight them all by yourself," said Allen, "I know I may not look it but I'm pretty strong myself."

Shinwoo smirked at Allen stubbornness, "Well who am I to stop you then."

"I rushed in case I couldn't find you," smirked the Leader, "I wouldn't have run if I knew you would still be here."

"Hey, how did you being you people so fast?" asked Shinwoo, "You ran fast but you ran back even faster"

"They happened to be nearby," growled the leader

"Move," said one of the delinquents who looked like he was an upperclassman of the Leader, "I came as fast I could when I heard Shinwoo Han was nearby. This is just a pretty boy, did you get the wrong guy? Was it all just rumors?"

"That's Shinwoo Han," confirmed the Leader

"Really? Rumors are not to be trusted," said the upperclassmen, "Still running away from a guy like this… Losers"

"What?"

Ignoring what the Leader was saying the upperclassman then glanced behind Shinwoo and commented on how doll-like both Seria and Regis looked. Even more, delinquents started to gather around them to have a better look at the two noble. What really ticked Shinwoo and Allen off was that one of the upper classmates seemed to claim ownership of Seria like she was some type of object. The guy tried to push Shinwoo aside to get closer to Seria that was until Shinwoo punched him causing making him fall back and lose consciously.

"Who dares to look at my friend like that," Shinwoo threaten at that large group of delinquents

The group then charged at Shinwoo and Allen, Shinwoo seemed to defeat them swiftly and with ease. Allen was impressed by Shinwoo strength and speed, he reminded him so much of a certain sword-wielding friend only less of a foul mouth and kinder. Allen could almost laugh at how similar they could be, focusing his attention on the fight he began to take them down with ease as well. Of course, Allen was holding back on it since he didn't want his cover to be blown just yet. The ones that were still standing gazed at the two in fear. Shinwoo glared at them as they slowly started to back away. Not wanting them to escape Shinwoo sprinted toward them and just when he was about the deliver the blow he paused.

"That's enough," M-21 said making his way toward them, "Enough is enough, Shinwoo. That also included you as well Allen Walker"

Shrugging Allen stepped and pick up his school bag that he dropped when the fight began. Shinwoo retracted his arm that was seconds away from hitting the leader but before he turned around he said one last thing.

"If you want revenge for this, come find me," threaten Shinwoo, "I won't accept you messing with my friend like this"

Turing Shinwoo walked toward his friend that was waiting for him. Walking up to them Seria handed him his bag. Thanking Seria he turned to Allen and complimented on how well he handles himself out there.

M-21 viewing the group noted on how much Shinwoo movements have developed. It's possible that his body still remembers the life-threatening situations that he's encounter before his memories were erased. M-21 also glance over to Allen, 'He is a lot stronger than his character makes him out to be but why does he seem so familiar?'

X-x-x-x

Shinwoo Pov

Allen is a pretty relaxed person, not only is he good at games but he's really strong. I wouldn't have believed how tough he was if I didn't experience it first hand. Funny but for some reason, it's like I've known him for a long time. Almost like I'm meeting a long time friend again.

"I'm glad that's over with," Allen said grinning, "Well I'm heading home after all since it's gotten pretty late already"

"I'll walk you home," I offered since that was our original plan before we met Seria and Regis, "Besides since Mister is here they can walk home with him. Is that alright Seria, Regis?"

Seria said nothing and nodded she then walked to where Regis and Mister were at. Huh? I wonder what they're talking about. Well, I can't just butt in into private affairs. Walking to Allen home we talked about random stuff, mainly about his travels.

"I've been having headaches and strange dreams lately," I blurted out to Allen, truthfully he is the only one I've told since I didn't want to get my friends worried. I don't know why but it just felt natural telling him my worries.

"That was random," Allen commented

"I know, but it just feels natural telling you, will you listen," I said rather sheepishly

"Alright, go on,"

"Sometimes during the day my head will start pulsing for no reason and will last for awhile, it doesn't really hurt but it's been getting worse," I said glancing at Allen making sure he was listening, "Then at night I'll have strange dreams where I'm in a room sitting at a large table with others but I can't make out their faces. I can't move from my spot but I can hear whispers around me saying stuff like family and take back, by then I'm awake and drenched in sweat."

Allen who was quiet through it all stopped walking. I looked at him questionably but was surprised when he started to pat my head. He wasn't as tall as me but he still manages to reach. Allen then smiled with knowing eyes as if he knew what I was going through, it was as if he was telling me not to worry, and for some reason, I believed him.

"Well this is my stop," he said pulling his hand back

Looking around I was surprised where he lived. I was expecting him to live in some expensive condo like headmaster since his family is rich. But surprisingly he live in an ordinary apartment, Allen seemed to read my mind before saying,

"I was the one who chooses it if it was my family that got to choose where I lived it would have been some expensive condo that's too large for one person," He said chuckling

"It shows how much they care about you then," I said

Allen nodded in agreement before heading to his apartment. Oh, that reminds me I didn't exchange phone numbers with him yet. I called him out one last time before he went inside his apartment.

"Hey Allen since we're friend now let's exchange our phone number," I said pulling out my phone

"Okay," Allen agreed as he pulled out his phone as well.

Exchanging our numbers we both said our goodbyes. Yawning I decided that it was time for me to go home as well. I really need a nap, hopefully, I don't have any strange dreams tonight.

X-x-x-x-x

Allen Pov

I had my suspicions about Shinwoo when I first meet him but I wouldn't have guessed that it would've been confirmed so soon. Who would have thought that I'll meet a new family member here when I only came to meet Rai again. The world's such a small place after all. It looks like he hasn't gone through a complete awakening, that could prove to be a problem. Will he be able to handle it? Slowly become a Noah will make any normal human being driven into insanity but then again with that crazy strength of his he's anything but human. I need to call Wisely and tell them about this, we need to be prepared in case we need to force him into a complete awakening.

 **Allen**

' _Yes?'_

 **What do you think of Shinwoo**

' _He cares for his friends and is strong really strong. I can't wait till I introduce him to the others, I'm sure that they'll get along.'_

 **Heh I can't wait to see the boy's expression when he does meet them**

' _Haha…'_

 **Hey, aren't you supposed to call Wisely and inform him?**

' _Oh that right, I'll do that now'_

Taking out my phone I dialed his number. This is going to take awhile to explain I hope that Road doesn't find out yet. She can be a bit exciting at times.

"Hello Wisely, It's me there's something I need to inform you,"

X-x-x-x-x\

(Couple days later)

M-21 was slowly walking alone down a dark street in deep thoughts. Until he looked up and notice the two nobles across from him. Stopping his track he stared at the two, he's not been in good terms with them since they first arrived. But that didn't bother him much since the feeling was mutual. What did bother him was their assumption of him, or more accurately Regis assumption of him.

"What is it," M-21 asked coldly

"I have a few questions for you," said Regis

"I'm not sure if I have answers for your noble question,"

"It seems you have some thoughts about us, am I right?"

"Well, I don't think you wanted to ask me that,"

"Maybe you're better than I thought let's make this simple" remarked Regis before continuing, "You know about the incident that happened at the hospital a while ago?"

"Hospital?"

"Why? You thought I'd ask something about you?," question Regis but M-21 didn't respond back, " Sorry, If I disappointed you. I don't know why you're hiding among humans, but I don't care."

"Yeah, I'm not interested in you, either"

"Good. Anyways, I'm sure you know about it"

' _They are investigating that incident,'_ thought M-21 before he notices someone else walking toward them. Turning his head he was surprised to see that it was Allen. He personally doesn't know much about Allen who happens to transfer at the same time as the nobles but he knew that he was quickly becoming friends with Shinwoo. Sometimes Shinwoo would leave behind his usual group to hang out with Allen which is strange since Shinwoo is never really apart from his usual group of friends.

"Ah, good evening Mister," said Allen before noticing the two nobles with M-21 as well, "I'm sorry am I interrupting something?"

"It's nothing like that," said M-21 quickly dismissing Allen's question, "Anyway, what are you doing out so late? I would suspect that all students will be at home by this time."

"Oh, I recently got a part-time job nearby and I just left my shift. I was heading home before I notice you all," smiled Allen before peaking over to Seria and Regis, "What about you two? Are you heading home now, I wouldn't want another incident like last time to occur again"

"They were nothing. We didn't need you two to step in," Regis said

"If you say so," laughed Allen

"Here you all are. My Allen Walker I didn't know you'll be here as well," announced Frankenstein with Rai walking right behind him, "I came outside because all of you were late"

Allen's eyes flashed a golden color before returning back to silver. No one notice this quick change in Allen other than Seria and Regis. Seria said nothing but Regis frowned slightly at this.

X-x-x-x-x

Regis Pov

How unnatural, for a second Allen Walker eyes changed colors. Seria notice it as well, he's suspicious we'll need to keep an eye on him. I looked over to Seria she nodded agreeing to my statement. Allen is not human, but what is he? From the looks of it he's somewhat hostile of Frankenstein, did something happen between them. Frankenstein from the looks of it doesn't notice. Interesting.

"Let's go home," said Frankenstein clapping his hands together, "Do you want any dish in particular? I'll show you how good of a cook I am."

Rai who was standing behind Frankenstein the whole time started to walk forward. Was he going to say something? He took a few more steps before saying one word,

"Ramyeon"

Again?! That's all he eats, does he eat anything other than ramyeon.

"No good," Allen stated in front of Rai's face, "Is that all you eat Rai? You need to eat different foods as well not just one. It's bad for your health. Headmaster, you can't possibly be letting Rai eat the same thing every day?"

I notice that Frankenstein seemed to stiffen somewhat at what Allen just said. Allen notices this behavior as well and his eyes widen in disbelief. Even with Allen's small stature compared to everyone else he looks like a scolding parent. He huffed in annoyance and flicked Rai's forehead and then Frankenstein's. They both looked at him in shock while Allen continues to stare them down.

"Eat. Different. Types. Of. Food. Understood." said Allen in the most chilling smile that I've seen

Frankenstein swallowed and nodded while Rai only closed his eyes and continued walking. Allen smiled seeing as they understood and waved as he left. When he was finally out of sight I walked up to the modified human.

"We're not done talking," I said before walking away

Allen Walker, are you a threat to humans? He's yet to make a move, we'll keep an eye on him. Perhaps confront him on his intentions later. It's the noblesse job to protect the humans and if that boy shows any signs of becoming a threat we shall eliminate him.

* * *

(A/N): So did you like the surprise I presented? Shinwoo is one of my favorite characters in Noblesse. I wanted to do something special for his character since he doesn't get much screen time nowadays.

 **Question** : What Noah should Shinwoo represent? The one available is Judge, Desire, Corrosion, Pity, Wrath, Bonds, Ability.

Until next time ^^


	6. Author Note

I'll first like to apologize for not updating for a couple of months. Since I'm a senior in high school I've been extremely busy with college application and our school senior project. Recently I've been working on my Research Paper for my English class.

I'd like to express that no, I'm not giving up this story. I'll just be taking a hiatus until everything blows over. Not to mention my personal laptop doesn't work anymore and I need to get a new one. As of the moment, I'm typing this in my school library during my lunch.

I hope that you will all understand as to why this story hasn't been updated since last year.

Until next time! ^^


	7. Chapter 6

(A/N): Ummmm hello again everyone. It's been a long time since I last updated. I like to express my deepest regret for not doing so. In my last author's note, I said how my personal laptop was no longer functioning which was quite true. And how I was also really busy with school since I was a senior in High School. Thankfully all that did blow over with time and I managed to get into college. What was really stopping me lately was not having my laptop to write, naturally, you guys would assume that I could just type it on my phone and continue updating as usual. The problem with that was that I'm really not all the comfortable with that whole idea as it always feels weird to do so. I know it's rather selfish but I rather update chapters I'm confident with on my laptop instead of typing them on my phone uncertain of how the whole layout is. It took roughly a year but I finally got a new laptop and am ready to continue this story wholeheartedly. Without further interruptions enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: It's Begun

M-21 stood over the school ground and watched over the school campus. His mind was in deep thought over the conversation he had with Frankenstein the night before. Frankenstein had gone over the entire existence of the noblesse. How they were extremely different from what he was taught by the organization. They hadn't oppressed humans and made them serve them but rather watched over them and protected them with minimum contact. Why? It was because even though they were powerful enough to do whatever they wished they would rather help humans when in need instead of just watching them kill each other. They had simply thought that since they had so much power that naturally it must be used for those weaker than themselves. On the contrary, while they did help the human when they asked, they much rather live a quiet life secluded from everyone but their own. Then again it was the humans who first begged for the noblesse help that they left their secluded lifestyle. The noblesse being the way they were didn't refuse their need and let the human live around them and borrow their power whenever needed. Time passed and the noblesse who once lived a silent, secluded life were being worshipped by humans like they were some sort of god even though they could very much die like any living creature.

M-21 continuing to scan the area notice two figures slowly approaching his direction. Knowing who they were he didn't bother to look up and glance toward them.

"They were no such mutants," spoke M-21 as the two approached him

"What?" responded Regis making himself known alongside with Seira

"The one that attacked the hospital wasn't a mutant like you said. We call them infectee."

"An infectee?"

"An ordinary human was infected by an experiment subject we call them 'infectees' not mutants."

"And that infectee did all that at the hospital? It's clear a mutant did that."

"You may think so, but an infectee doesn't think straight and only wants blood. If they don't drink blood in time, their body collapses."

"Let's say what you say is the truth. Then where is that infectee now?"

"He's dead."

"What about the one who created the infectee?"

Pausing for a moment M-21 thought back to when M-24 was still alive standing by his side. It hurt him deeply to think of his friend who had been with him for so long.

"He's…. dead, too."

"There's nothing you can prove. So why tell us this?"

"Well….. I felt bad seeing a boy like you go out every night searching for nothing."

"What?!" Twitched Regis hearing the term M-21 referred to him as. He swears he could even see a small smirk on M-21 lips as there is an awkward silence.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Frankenstein stood by Rai as he continued to pour more tea into Rai's cup.

"Looking at Regis and Seira, it seems the two families haven't changed at all," Stated Frankenstein as he smiled at Rai, "But they're not as powerful as before."

Rai who was staring at his reflection that came from the tea that Frankenstein made then called out to him.

"Yes, Master," answered Frankenstein

"Sugar"

"Oops, I'm sorry"

"It's bitter…."

"Right…," Smiled Frankenstein as he added some sugar cubes to Rai's tea. Frankenstein mind started to wander to his first encounter with Rai's closest friend. How was it that throughout all the years he had lived he has never heard of the Noah's or even met one in the matter? There was a spike of strange monsters attacking humans some years back but then again he was to busy trying to find his master that he didn't really think much of it. After all, he never seemed to come across of the strange monsters that the humans spoke about, their existence left as quickly as they came. Then again he was after all detached from human civilization for a while during the whole search for Rai before settling in South Korea. Perhaps he should ask Rai of what they were like.

"Master, would you perhaps tell me more about your acquaintance Earl and of the Noah?"

"They are few of them. Thirteen Noah's in total, Earl was the first Noah."

That was a lot less then Frankenstein expected. Not that they were many Nobles or even Werewolves around back then. But still! Only thirteen in total was quite a surprise. They should be considered endangered no matter how you look at it. Were they not able to reproduce like the Nobles or Werewolves? Just as Frankenstein was in deep thought Rai who was still enjoying his tea seemed to already know what he was thinking of. "Earl once stated that when one family member dies another comes sooner or later to replace the one that was lost. So their numbers will always be thirteen in the end."

"So they do not reproduce, then how are they created?" Frankenstein asked rather curious of the veil of mystery the Noah race seem to be enveloped in.

"I don't know," Rai answered truthfully, "He never mentioned how more come to existence when another is gone."

Rai thought back to when he asked Earl many years ago a similar question.

[Flashback]

"Hmmm you know Raizel, even though us Noah have a very long lifespan to the point that we are considered immortal in the eyes of humans we are capable of dying just like any living creature in this world," stated Earl looking out the window of Rai's mansion

Rai who was much younger than Earl stared at him with a curious expression. Earl notice this and chuckled lightly while patting Rai's head.

"The death of a Noah is taken very seriously in our family. Unlike Werewolves and Nobles, we are able to feel the pain when one of our own leaves this world no matter where they are"

"Feeling?"

"It's very saddening. You see us Noahs don't shed tears in any circumstances but when one of our family members die no matter where we are tears will fall down our faces. Strange is it not?" laughed Earl rather sadly, "however, this proves that Noah shares a more powerful bond than any other race and that's why no matter what happens we will always be together."

"What happens when one leaves" asked Rai

"Another will take their place," answered Earl, "It may take a few years or even centuries but the gap in our family is always filled. However, we are unable to reproduce like all the other races. Males cannot impregnate women and the women are not able to become pregnant."

"Then how do they come back?"

"Hmmmmm… secret."

Rai looked down at his tea with a neutral expression but Earl knew he was thinking very hard about what he meant. After all, how can one come back if they cannot reproduce?

[Flashback End]

Allen stood above some random building looking over the city. Letting the chill night wind blow through his clothing came welcomed as it provided comfort in his stuffy disguise. He sighed deeply as his eyes scanned the city, Allen was woken up from his light sleep when he felt several strange presences enter the city. Normally he would ignore it because people come and go inside cities but these particular presences were strong. Stronger than any normal human. Not to mention they came in a group, not bothering to mask that they were here.

"Should I check it out," sighed Allen as he pinpointed where the new guest was at, "I promised them that I wouldn't seek out trouble. Maybe it wouldn't hurt just to take a quick peek, just to make sure they weren't dangerous"

Nodding Allen smiled under his mask as he jumped from building to building to check out the new people in town. Stopping at the nearest building he scanned the building they were staying at that was until he saw someone on the roof.

A slender figure was just standing there looking out, taking in their surroundings. 'Kanda?!' was the first thought that went through his mind before quickly dismissing the idea. 'No he's not Kanda after all he's gone, they're all gone after all' Allen smiled grimly at the thought of his deceased friends. The man's long hair caught him off guard but focusing more closely he could tell some differences between the two. Mainly the type of weapon they carried, while Kanda always had his precious Mugan by his side the other man was tightly gripping a noticeably large sniper. Talk about a difference in taste.

Before being able to take a closer look at the newcomers and possibly speak with them at least as 'Earl' his phone started to ring.

'Not good I thought I put it on vibrate' Allen panicked slightly before deciding that now was not the right time to present himself and vanished before the Kanda look alike could notice him.

However, he didn't see that the other man did notice him but at the last second when Allen vanished. So the man thought the night was simply playing tricks with his eyes even though his guts told him otherwise.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
The next couple days Allen had called in absence due to a family special event. He had made sure to contact Frankenstein ahead of time to notify him of his absence. He had also taken the liberty of texting Shinwoo of his sudden leave and made sure to tell him that if he had any episodes of headaches and strange dreams to tell him in case it gets worse.

The next day was normal if not a little lonely for Shinwoo since he was getting along with Allen so well. Even his friends notice the absence of a certain white haired boy. It came to them that Allen doesn't really make much of a presence at the school, then again the other two transfer students happen to make a bigger impact then Allen. Sure Allen talks to everyone and gets along with them but he doesn't have this mysterious atmosphere like Seira and Regis. If not for his unusual hair and eyes color everyone would have thought Allen had always been a part of their school.

"Hey Shinwoo, Allen doesn't seem to be here today. Wonder why's that" asked Yuna

"Yeah I got a text from him last night saying that he had to go back home and host some sort of family ceremony," said Shinwoo waving his phone around

"Family ceremony?" repeated Ik-Han confused

"I don't know what's it's about, all he said that they have this yearly ceremony where they host this big party in France," answered Shinwoo, "He said that he has been the opening act of the party for the last couple of years."

"Wait didn't Allen say that his family is made up of musicians," thought Yuna out loud, "That means that Allen is also a musician. I wonder what instrument he plays."

"He told me that he specializes in piano," said Shinwoo

"Wow you sure know a lot about Allen," teased Ik-Han

"Hold on, did Allen happen to mention what party his family is hosting called?" asked Suyi rather curious

"I think he said it was pronounced Graal de Nuit" guessed Shinwoo as the unfamiliar French words rolled off his tongue

Suyi gasped back in shocked at what Shinwoo said. Shinwoo having no idea what was going on only looked back in confusion as Suyi seemed to know all too well what he just said.

"What is it Suyi?" asked Yuna "Do you know of the party that Allen's family are hosting"

"How could I not have heard of it" replied Suyi, "That party is legendary. It's said that only the highest individuals are ever invited. From well-known celebrities, extremely powerful politicians all the way to people from a royal family participate in that party. I heard that even attempting to get invited to it is extremely difficult without several recommendations from already participating guest.

The entire group was left in awe. They knew that Allen's family were famous but not that famous! Not even Suyi could stand a chance against Allen even if she was also a famous celebrity. They all stood and wonder what type of family members Allen had and of his skill with the piano since he did say that he was the opening act.

Not far from the group was Seira and Regis who happen to listen in the group's conversation by chance. Naturally, they didn't have much of an opinion on Allen since they didn't interact with him as often as the children. However, Regis knew that Allen was far from normal the moment he interacted with Frankenstein. Listening to what the children were saying he had a bit more to go on since Allen himself is quite mysterious. He now knows that Allen and most likely his family were very influential individuals. Does that mean his family members are like Allen or was he the only one? He still can't figure out what Allen's motive is. Friend or Foe? Whichever he is Regis doesn't have a chance to confirm his hypothesis since Allen did leave so abruptly. No matter when he does return Regis will make sure to question him thoroughly. Nobles, after all, protect the human race and he will make sure that Allen will not become a threat.

Several days have passed since Allen's sudden leave. Many things happened between those days. Shinwoo and Yuna while taking a walk outside late at night to grab some snacks to bring back to Rai's house encountered a man who looked foreign being harassed behind the streets. Naturally with Shinwoo being the way he is he did help out the poor man all while telling Yuna to hid for a bit. Beating up the thugs Shinwoo picked up the foreigners stolen wallet and apologized to him for the inconvenience the thugs brought him. Noticing that the thugs were gone Yuna ran over to Shinwoo and asked if he was alright to which he replied that he was just fine. The foreigner thinking that the two were on a date thanked them for their help when they were on a date. Flustered the two said that they were not dating and that they were just friends. The man then offered them to treat them to food as thanks for saving him to which the two politely refused. Instead, they took his other offer to treat them to some tea at a nearby cafe. After having a brief conversation the two left the kind man and headed back to Rai's place.

Shinwoo and Yuna wasn't the only one that had an odd happening while Allen was away, Ik-Han also has a strange encounter. It happened when he was doing usual surveillance with checking on his uncle's website security. He almost didn't notice it at first but thankfully he did note someone strange messing around with his uncle's firewall. It didn't add up because his uncle ran a small police station in the neighborhood. They don't really have any important information that a hacker would usually go for. Nevertheless, someone has breached the firewall and it was his job to get rid of him. The hacker was honestly a lot tougher then he had anticipated. Ik-Han had managed to attack him back with his own virus but the hacker recovered rather quickly and soon started to deal his own assaults. Honestly, this was the most fun he's ever had with someone, not to mention being able to not only keep up with his charge but possibly overcome him. That was until Shinwoo who at his house cooking ramen tripped over Ik-Han's charger and caused his laptop to shut down. Unfortunately, the hacker was gone when he tried to quickly plug his charger back in. A few days passed and that very same hacker had managed to track Ik-Han information down and home address. So naturally, Ik-Han was quite honestly shocked if not a bit intimidated when the man himself showed up at his house. After some hours talking the two hit it off really well since they related to each other so much with the type of hobbies they have.

X-x-x-x-x-x

(A few days later)

Allen had just return back from his home but not alone. While he back home he took the time to explain Shinwoo's situation to the family. Let's say they were very ecstatic, to say the least, Road wanted to cancel banquet right away and meet Shinwoo with open arms. That thought was immediately retorted by Allen saying that they couldn't just cancel it last minute. It was after all a huge event that took months to prepare not to mention the guest themselves aren't ordinary people themselves. Tykki, Wisely, and Lulu although agreeing with going to meet Shinwoo was more calm and patient about it. Road pouted seeing as the odds were against her in the matter. This year the theme was masquerade so everyone had fancy masks to cover their faces. Which didn't really last long since halfway all the guest eventually took theirs off in order to easily identify each other.

After a few days, the banquet finally ended Allen, to say the least, was exhausted. He considered himself a gentleman to the fullest but having to entertain many guests who either wanted to get close to him or his money can get a bit taxing. So when it was finally over he was overjoyed, now he can finally go back to his chaotic yet calm life. That was until an unsettling feeling began to develop in his gut. Something bad just happened but he didn't know who or what happened. All his instinct was telling him was to go back to South Korea and quick. Not wasting any time he promptly got up and prepared to leave immediately. That was until Wisely stopped him in his track.

"What's wrong?" asked Wisely clearly knowing that Allen himself didn't know what to do with his feeling of urgency

"Something has happened or about to happen," answered Allen, his adrenaline shooting through the roof. Wisely was about to tell Allen to keep a level head and go at it smartly when the same uneasy feeling spread throughout his body. He looked around and saw how Road, Tykki, and Lulu suddenly tensed up at the exact same moment. He recognized this feeling but at the same time, it felt unfamiliar to him. That was until Road said four words that made everyone go on high alert.

"He's starting to awaken"

X-x-x-x-x

The children had been kidnapped along with Regis by a group of men who happened to be working for the organization. Not only have they been kidnapped but M-21 as well as being held hostage by them in order to extract information from him. Since they noted that he's been rather uncooperative with them they went on and abduct the children in hopes of making him talk. When the children regain consciousness Shinwoo, Yuna and Ik-Han soon recognized two familiar faces who were just as shocked to see them. It wasn't long until they knew their names. The hacker who bonded with Ik-Han over computers was Tao. While the man who Shinwoo and Yuna help in the alley was named Takeo.

Their partner Shark and Hammer who was the one to personally take it upon themselves to grab the children and knockout Regis did the deed without Tao and Takeo knowing. Even their leader was somewhat shocked with seeing kids brought to their hideout. Although he did give out the order to capture the noblesse the last thing he expected was the kids. Shark and Hammer insisted that they were necessary with apprehending Regis successfully.

Shinwoo was the first one to recover from the whole situation as asked why they were brought there. That was cut short when Shark walked up to him and kicked his face down to the ground causing the concrete floor to somewhat crack from the pressure. Yuna and Suyi cried out for Shark to stop his assault in fear of him hurting Shinwoo any further. Everyone suddenly stopped in shocked seeing how Regis suddenly regain consciousness and commenting on how noisy it was. Shark was impressed seeing how Regis regain consciousness so quick but then again he has heard of noblesse having quick recoveries. Regis shooed his comment to the side and demanded Shark to move his feet away from Shinwoo's face. To which Shark lazily said that he was only showing the brat a lesson then walked away announcing that they can now start interrogating them. He then proceeded to call out M-21 to which M-21 clicked his tongue in irritation hoping that the children wouldn't notice him just yet. Needless to say, they did and soon after called out to him. Shark was honestly baffled before smirking in joy,

"They know you, too?"

That excitement was cut short when a sharp piercing scream tore through the room. Everyone turned their head toward the sound only to see Shinwoo on his knees clutching his head tightly. Blood seemed to drip down his temple which confused Regis since he knew Shinwoo wasn't bleeding a moment ago. Sure Shark's kick could've caused some serious head trauma but he looked just fine when Shark walked away from him if not for a few scratches.

"Shinwoo, are you alright?" cried the children in concern noticing how the blood came out of nowhere. Yuna held out her napkin in hopes to apply pressure to the wound that was unmistakably coming from Shinwoo's temple. However, when she brushed his bangs away what she saw completely astonished her and everyone one else in the room.

A row of black stars across his forehead.

* * *

(A/N): It's finally happening! I'm so excited! I like to thank everyone who's voted so far for what Shinwoo's Noah will be. If there is anyone who hasn't voted yet this is your last chance to do so. I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Wrath- II  
Ability -III  
Bonds-III  
Until next time ^^


	8. Chapter 7

(A/N): Omg it's been really long since I've last updated! I'm truly sorry for not doing so sooner. School and my personal life have really occupied my time as of lately. To make it up to you guys I wrote this chapter super long compared to my others. Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapter 7: Welcome to the Family

Allen POV

I raced across the streets with Road and Wisely following close behind me. Tykii and Lulubell stayed behind to prepare for our newly awaken family member. My nerves were all over the place, I don't remember how long it's been since I've been on edge. Nevertheless, I concentrated on the task at hand. Luckily, any Noah is able to locate any other Noah even if they are in the first stage of awakening. But that's where our luck, unfortunately, runs out, it so happens that Shinwoo is quite far from where my gate first opens. I really need to add more gates around here so that this problem doesn't resurface. No use crying over spilled milk I guess.

"Hey Wisely did you see Shinwoo's current circumstance," I asked in an anxious tone. When we first arrived through my ark I immediately notice that Shinwoo's location was very far from his home or Rai's in that matter. Concerned with this I asked Wisely to use his sight to hopefully get a glimpse of Shinwoo's whereabouts.

"It appears that Shinwoo has been abducted along with what looks likes his friends. He appears to be the most injured compared to the others," Wisely responded not hiding the fact that his voice was laced with malice. I can even feel Road behind me giving off an equally spine chilling murderous vibe. Not that I blamed them since I too was not too happy with hearing Shinwoo, our soon to be new family member, condition.

While imaging all the agony that I'll soon be giving those bastards who dare hurt my family, I notice a familiar blonde headed individual in the far distance. If he's here then Rai must not be far off. Looks like they came to the party just before we did, I laughed as I noticed Frankenstein fighting against what looks like to be the group that kidnapped Shinwoo and his friends. Taking a closer look I noticed that the individual that Frankenstein was up against was the same guy from a couple days ago. My blood boiled at my ignorance, he was the same guy on the roof all those days ago. If I only I knew what his group was doing here I would have personally disposed of those trash for even stepping foot in this city. Those bastard are going to pay for messing with my family, I make sure that they see what hell on earth really looks like.

Frankenstein was the first to notice our presence when we got close. Not that we even bothered to mask it. Those bastard are going to see a clear view of what the Noah's are capable of when you piss us off.

"Earl?!" Frankenstein called out in confusion as if to ask why we were here

"Huh," The Kanda look-alike said looking at our direction with the same amount of confusion as Frankenstein only for a different reason

"Well Frankenstein it looks like you're having trouble catching up to this individuals speed," I chuckled

"Why are you here? And who are they," he asked not bothering to respond back to my insult. How boring.

"Oh, how rude of me," I said in a mocking tone while also bowing, "These two are my family members. Go and introduce yourself."

"Wisely," he said in a monotone voice

"Hello! My name is Road and I do hope that you'll be my playmate in the future" Road expressed in her usual childlike demeanor.

"Now as for why we are here," I said moving on from introductions, "We've come to pick up our latest family member"

I grinned excitedly at the thought welcoming him soon which just a quick turned into a frown as I looked over to where he's at and sensing a group individuals around him and what it feels like some regular humans. His friends maybe?

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
Frankenstein POV

My eyes widen in shock of what Earl had announced. A new family member? My mind raced at the knowledge of another Noah being born close by. Who could it be? How did they know of their location? How are they born? Does master know of this?

My mind was snapped back into reality with what Earl said next.

"Well I must be going," He announced while bidding us farewell before turning toward the direction where Master had gone. Does that mean perhaps someone over there is becoming a new Noah?!

Before I was able to one more question the man I was fighting against aimed his gun at them and fired. Before I had enough time to react the only female in Earl's group, I believed she introduced herself as Road, deflected the bullet. The man gasped in shocked at the sight of a mere child being quick enough to deflect the bullet let alone notice it. Road looked at the man with the same piercing golden eyes as Earl, I couldn't make out her facial expression because of the mask she was wearing. That was until she started giggling before bursting into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"You're very interesting," she expressed in a sing-song tone, "Are you going to be my new playmate?"

I don't know why but hearing her say playmate send shivers all throughout my spine. She's dangerous just like Earl, I just don't know how dangerous. Her eyes clearly express a dangerous type of insanity. Not like the Earl who can easily keep his at bay and just as easily unleash it. No, her insanity was chaotic, easily disruptive. Wild.

"Now, now Road we mustn't keep our new family member waiting," stated Earl while clapping his hands making sure he had her attention. I sighed in relief with the potential conflict now gone thanks to Earl.

"Go on ahead," I advised with my utmost respect, hoping not to offend them, "My master trusted me with this man. You said that you have a new family member, right? I can handle him while you guys catch up with my master. I assume that you are aware of more enemies where Master is headed, no need to idly spending time here."

I could feel Earl's eyes examine me before giving off a satisfied hum and turning to leave along with the other two Noah's. Once they were gone I turned toward the long hair male.

"Now where were we?" I taunted

X-x-x-x-x-x-x

3rd POV

"SHINWOO! SHINWOO!" cried Yuna and Ik-Han as they notice Shinwoo condition slowly becoming worse. Shinwoo had fallen unconscious due to the amount of agony he was in while holding his head tightly saying how much he feels like his head was splitting in two. His skin had even become an ash-like color causing his friends to look on in horror.

Meanwhile, M-21 stood between the group of teens and their opponents. M-21 didn't know what to think of the situation at the moment. His resolve finally came to shield the children from his foe without simply sitting around being beaten thinking that it would protect them. He looked over his shoulder seeing how the children worriedly hovered over Shinwoo unconscious body all while his temple continued to bleed and skin turning gray.

"M-21, are you trying to protect them by getting in my way?" snarled Shark before slapping him across the face, "I wouldn't have to kill you if you weren't so bold in the first place"

"You are ridiculous for blaming someone else for the damage you guys caused," claimed M-21 wiping the blood in his face away

"Quiet!" barked Shark, "Die, M-21"

Shark proceeded to thrust his dagger deeply into M-21 chest, piercing his heart in the process. Shark. Pushing him off the dagger M-21 fell down to the cold hard concrete. Seeing this awful sight the children screamed out in horror while M-21's body remained motionless beside them.

With his consciousness slowly leaving him all he could think of was M-24 and the rest of his dead family members smiling down on him. From the corner of his mind, he could still hear the children yelling at him to wake up and open his eyes. 'Why are they screaming? Is it….. Because of me? Someone is crying? Crying….. Because of me?' He gave one last smile to the children before losing consciousness.

Regis not far from the group was also fighting a losing battle. Krantz, the leader of the group, was only wounded slightly compared to Regis. Still the fact the Regis manages to scratched him with his previous attack annoyed him a great deal. Krantz punched Regis across the room causing the force to create a large crater behind Regis.

"I wasn't going to kill you, but I just changed my mind," Krantz said, "The organization wanted to use you as an experiment, but I can no longer keep you alive. The body of a noblesse would be worth it though."

Before finishing Regis off, Tao who was behind Krantz stopped him momentarily the sound of his equipment going off.

"What's that" asked Krantz

"The sensor I installed is detecting a signal…"

"Takio and Hammer?"

"Nope, the alarm wouldn't go off because we are already recognized in the sensor."

"Then, it must be an intruder. Who would break into this empty laboratory?"

"Well, the sensor is installed in the hallway, between the lab and the first floor. We'll soon find out who it is in around 15 to 20 minutes." answered Tao without looking up and making eye contact with the leader, "Go on and greet the intruder if you are curious."

Meanwhile, Shark who was also listening in to the conversation added, "Maybe it's the other noblesse that was with this kid," while proceeded to grind his shoe against Regis' head.

M-21 who only regain consciousness for a short while began to laugh softly. Shark quickly turned his head toward M-21 direction and yelled at what was so funny. M-21 apologized in a mocking manner before expressing how glad he was.

"You are too late." hinted M-21

"What the hell are you talking about?!" barked Shark

The whole room became eerily quiet as Rai calmly walked in. Shark and Krantz looked over at the newcomer not bothering to hide their irritation/hesitation.

"Who's that? Hey, Tao," stated Shark, "You said it'll take around 15 to 20 minutes. What happened."

"Y-yeah but you know how long it takes from the entrance to here."

"There's no way he could've gotten here so quickly. Maybe the sensor is broken," Shark suggested

Tao was looking over at Rai with a calculated gaze. 'There's nothing wrong with the sensor. Are you saying the sensor started working after he got here? Impossible.'

The children who were spectating from the sidelines looked on in confusion asking why he was there and how he got here. Rai only look over at them not bothering to answer their questions. Regis who was badly injured as also asking himself why he was there.

"Huh, You know him? What do you know he's wearing the same uniform as the brats," noted Shark

"Shark, you didn't bring their belongings here, did you?" asked Krantz

"No, I got rid of all the phones," Shark swore, "They can't even send out signals from here."

Shark then turned his attention back to Rai, "How did you find this place? You wouldn't have come here alone, where are the others? You better answer quick."

"Asshole. Why are you bullying a kid who hasn't done anything wrong?" Regis intervene. Struggling to balance himself Regis slowly limped in between Rai and Shark while holding his side painfully. "You have nothing better to do than to harass a native human?"

Irritated with Regis attitude with him he punched Regis and then threw him across the room. Regis sliced across the children unconscious. Suyi quickly went over to Regis side calling out his name and to wake up. Yuna was right beside M-21 putting pressure to his wound hoping to stop the bleeding but no avail. Ik-Han was also trying to help by using Yuna's napkin to wipe off the blood from Shinwoo's forehead. Regis looked to the whole situation in slight irritation.

"Hey, why won't you answer me?" growled Shark bringing Rai's attention back to him, "What's up with everyone here? Why are you all being so cocky? Don't you know what it means to be killed? You aren't taking this situation serious enough. I will….huh?"

Shark, Tao, and Krantz look at Rai in shocked. They couldn't move their bodies. As their whole body was stunned they suddenly felt a strong energy come from Rai. Even the Regis and the children could feel Rai's presence only it wasn't directed toward them. Regis looked on in shock as he slowly recognized this familiar feeling. 'The energy I feel from him…. This feeling might be….'

"I did not give you guys permission to move," stressed Rai

It was at this moment that Tao, Shark, and Krantz mind were thinking the exact same thing. 'This is….. Mind Control!' Even Regis was initially shocked at the intensity of Rai's mind control. Meanwhile M-21 in a pool of his own blood smile slightly and laughed ever so slightly. Rai proceed to make eye contact at Shark making all the veins in his body to surface as he fell to his knees all while gasping for air.

"I never allowed you to breathe either," continued Rai as he proceeded to watch Shark slowly suffocate to death

"Wow, I haven't seen you this angry since that fateful day, Raizel," Interrupted Allen slightly amused at Rai's angry facial expression which just as quickly turned to confusion.

Tao looked on in horror seeing how Allen came out of nowhere. Not even his sensor pick up on him, to make matters worse he wasn't alone either. 'Three. Three more intruders manage to remain undetected from my sensor?!'

"Earl," said Rai as in to ask why here was here all of a sudden

"Oh, that reminds me I believe you haven't met these two, have you? These lovely two are my family members, introduce yourself will you guys," said Allen

"Hi, Road here," expressed Road gleefully

"Wisely," he said in his usual monotone voice

"Normally I would love to hang around and continued to catch up with you Raizel, however, I happen to be on a personal mission today," Explained Allen. Glancing over to where the children were sitting. Upon laying his eyes at Shinwoo and seeing his condition Allen's usual sly smile was quickly drop into more of an enraged face. Not that anyone could tell since he was wearing a mask and all. Oh, how tempted he was to let Neah loose and wreak havoc at these pathetic scum who dare hurt his new family member. Maybe he might pull out his innocence and see if Crown Clown worked against modified humans, he may be a little curious about how they differ from the experiments that the Order created. Such as Kanda, but then again he was created to hold an innocence and proceed with fighting against Akuma, these guys were not. Would they still be considered humans in the innocence 'eyes' or would the slighted cut from Crown Clown make them kneel in pain? Oh, the possibilities are endless. Almost enough to bring a smile to his face again, a sadistic one that is.

Meanwhile, Krantz who was struggling against Rai's mind control over manage to move his arm ever so slightly. Trying with all his might to the point that his veins were popping out he managed to reach inside his pocket and pull out a pill. Not willing to waste any more time in risk of alarming Rai and Allen of his movements he quickly bit the pill he had. His body expanded 2 times more compared to his original form. Even his skin color changed from a nice tan to a more dark grey with a slight bluish tint to it.

"You are pretty good, noblesse." Sighed Krantz as Rai's mind control that restricted his body was no more, "You are clearly that kid over there. This is my third time taking D during this fight."

Allen, Road, and Wisely look over to Krantz with a bore expression. How conceited they all thought. Just because Krantz managed to escape from Rai's mind control he thinks he could overcome Rai. Rai was clearly going easy on him. Not even Rai was bothering to turn around and face Krantz.

"You're ignoring me just because that stupid skill worked for a second? How arrogant."

Feeling mocked by Rai, Shark went for the offensive and struck Rai. The whole room was filled with debris that flew across the room from the impacted. When the dust somewhat was lifted all that anyone could see was a crater where Rai once stood. Shark began to cough as Rai's mind control was lifted and Tao thought to himself if Krantz managed to finish Rai seeing how Rai's mind control didn't affect them anymore. Everyone looked at the crater only to see Rai was not only alive but just as easily able to blocked Krantz punch. Not wasting time Rai in cold rage commanded Krantz to get lost causing Krantz body to forcibly shoot pass everyone in a blur. Coughing up blood Krantz tried to stand up, all the while his legs felt like they would give in any second. Wanting to quickly kill Rai who he thought was the most dangerous person currently in the room he commanded Shark to ingest the D pill as well.

Complying to the Krantz command Shark did as he was told. Just as he did so he was suddenly attacked by Krantz. However, just before Krantz was able to get his hand on Shark, Road pushed him out of the way with the help of her candles. Everyone was shocked by her actions with the exceptions of Allen and Wisely. Even Rai glanced over toward her with a slightly raised eyebrow. As if to ask why she did what she did.

"Good job, Road" complimented Allen by giving her a pat on her head, "I promise to give you some sweets when we go back."

"Why….." Tao was about to ask before he was soon cut off by Allen

"That's a nasty effect those pills have, Krantz," mocked Allen, "Being able to consume your teammate's powers when they also ingest a pill in order to enhance your own."

Tao and Shark eyes widen at what Allen had just stated. Krantz only response was to click his tongue in annoyance. Tao spoke up in confusion asking Krantz to explain himself. Seeing how Krantz wasn't speaking up Wisely with the permission of Allen began his explanation.

"Everyone on Krantz team was intended to be swallowed by him whenever they encounter a strong enemy. It was a standard protocol for him to follow seeing how he's powerless to defeat Rai himself. To put it simply that D pill was created solely for him while you guys were just expendable pawns,"

"What," said Tao, in his tone of disbelief

"How did you know of that. That knowledge was strictly limited to only me and the higher-ups in the organization," snarled Krantz in frustration at the leak of classified information

Wisely only snickered at Krantz stupidity, "Nothing is off limits to me. After all, nothing can hide from my sight"

Allen's eyes widen in disbelief at Wisely next move but before he was able to put a stop to his next action, Wisely removed his mask. 'Great, just great. The one thing keeping our real identity a secret and Wisely just had to up and take it off.' While Allen's attention was entirely on Wisely and his rash behavior Road grinned and soon followed Wisely footsteps. Allen smacked both of them on their head all while Road simply crackled and Wisely smirked.

'So this is what a Noah appearance is' thought to Regis thought to himself in wonder. Every race usually has a unique feature that somewhat distributes them from other races. With their ash like skin and golden eyes that seem to stand very much out, the Noah's appearance was unique, to say the least. But one last thing seems to catch Regis observation, star shape marking that seems to dance across their brow. Then suddenly it all clicked in his head. His attention then shifted to Shinwoo and he recognized the exact same aspect on him. Could it be? 'Earl mentions that he was here on a personal note. Then does that mean Shinwoo is a…'

But before Regis could further verify his suspicion he heard a piercing shriek. Shifting his attention to the source his eyes widen at the sight. There stood Allen in front of Shark with a large sword embedded deep within Shark's chest. Shark attempted to thoughtlessly remove the sword but his touch seems to burn with each attempt. 'What type of weapon is that?!' Regis thought to himself.

"Looks like Crown Clown does work on the likes of you," hummed Allen clearly satisfied with the discovery

'Crown Clown? Is that the name of his weapon?'

Tightening his grip of the weapon, Allen motion Crown Clown upward slicing Shark in two. Expecting to see the now dead body thunk to the floor and blood splatter, but to Regis surprise there was none. Instead, he along with everyone else in the room witness Shark's body simply disintegrate into particles and disappear in the air. There was an eerie silence that seems to hover over everyone all while Allen simply tapped his Crown Clown against his shoulder and shaped it into his arm.

"You bastard," yelled Krantz as he lunged toward Allen

Krantz didn't even manage to come near Allen before he was stopped midway by both Road and Wisely. He growled at the two to move out of his way, even going as far in calling Road 'little girly' and Wisely 'third eye freak.' Naturally, they both took offense to the name they were oh so rudely called. Wisely was the first to respond much to Road's dismay in wanting a 'new toy." Using his mind manipulation Krantz drop to his knees in agony. His head felt like his scalp was about to implode with the amount of pressure it was in. It had gone to the point that Krantz's eyes began to bleed causing him to cry more loudly all while pleading for the pain to stop. Regis, Tao, and the children looked on in horror at the sight of the slow death Wisely was inflicting. Wisely simply grinned sadistically at his work while Road not far off pouted childishly at her chance being taken away from her. Few more seconds passed before Krantz dropped dead in front everyone, blood was leaking from his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth. Unlike Allen's kill, Wisley's remain.

"Hey, Al-Earl can I have that one since Wisley took the other from me," Pouted Road while pointing at the direction of Tao

Tao's eyes widen in fear of him being the next victim. He knew he had absolutely no hope in even putting up a decent fight against them. Tao cracked a half smile, 'this is the fate of a modified human like me, huh.' Closing his eye he accepted his inevitable death, he only hoped that it wouldn't be too painful.

"No, please don't kill big bro," begged Ik-Han while standing between him and Road, "Unlike the other guys he tried to help us. So, please don't harm him.'

The rest of the children voiced their agreement with Ik-Han in earnest.

"Why are they begging. Ik-han, Yuna, and Sui. You don't need to beg," voiced Rai softly

"That's right," nodded Allen, "If you guys say that he's innocent. Then, by all means, I'll take your word for it."

The children sighed in relief along with Tao seeing how his life has now been spared. Rai looked down at Krantz body and felt a distaste in his mouth. 'The children shouldn't see any more of this,' he thought to himself. Lifting his palm he called upon his powers to create a blood wall to rid of the body. Regis looked at Rai in shock, so many questions have appeared today. 'I can't believe I just witnessed the real blood field. How could I have missed such strong energy from him? Could he be… the real Noblesse Lord,' reasoned Regis in astonishment, 'If he is who I think he is, then what is his connection with these Noah. I've never been aware of their existence in my entire life. Where could they have been hiding this entire time?'

Frankenstein walked in along with Seira following closely behind him. Regis looked over to Seira and telepathically asked her if she as well felt the strong presence of Rai and the newcomers to make sure he wasn't delusional, she nodded. They're going to need to report this to everyone back at home without delay.

Rai walked over to M-21 injured body and managed to wake him up with a few words, to which M-21 surprisingly followed. Opening his eyes in shocked M-21 tried to sit up carefully with the help of some of the children. They cried about how he was feeling and how they thought he was truly dead for a second. Meanwhile, M-21 stared over at Rai, his mind still somewhat hazy, and thought to himself how he was even alive due to his wound be extreme enough to kill him. And yet when he heard Rai call out to him he just woke up.

"Is everyone alright," Frankenstein finally called out, side glancing toward Allen, Road, and Wisely

"Thankfully, most of them are not critically injured," said Allen, "However, I suggest you take a look at your friend over there," pointing over at M-21 direction

The children went on and said how M-21 saved them from the bad guys in the beginning. While M-21 simply stated that he simply did what he had to do. Frankenstein smiled softly seeing how M-21 said that with nothing but pure genuine in his voice. He also notices how M-21's body got an upgrade thanks to Rai and that was how he probably survived his injury. Nevertheless he along with Regis, and Takeo, who he spared, needed medical attention. Not the mention Shinwoo who was still unconscious.

"Seira, please help M-21," said Frankenstein, "Regis can you move?"

"Sure no problem."

"That's good. The three of you, please help carry Shinwoo," Frankenstein motion at the children

"That won't be necessary," interrupted Allen, "We will be taking Shinwoo with us"

Frankenstein tried to intervene in seeing how Shinwoo was in bad condition but also because he probably wouldn't get another chance to examine the body of a Noah. Rai, however, stopped Frankenstein and asked why Allen was taking Shinwoo instead of letting him get medical attention here.

"It's simple really," explained Allen, "As you can tell Shinwoo is in the process of becoming a Noah. We need to take him home to make sure the process runs smoothly, after all, no one understands the conditions of becoming a Noah better than another Noah. Also. I don't really trust Frankenstein much."

Frankenstein was obviously offended at Allen's blunt remark. Sure he did have a hidden agenda but that doesn't overlook how much of an amazing scientist/doctor he is. Before he could suggest on how Allen should reconsider and let him at least tend to his wounds Shinwoo began to stir. Opening his eyes Shinwoo gaze toward everyone in the room with a hazy expression before finally landing at Allen, Road, and Wisely.

"What took you guys so long," Shinwoo laughed softly at Allen, "It feels like I'm in a neverending nightmare here. The pain is no joke either."

"Hello, Shinwoo," greeted Road cheerfully, "It's nice to welcome another family member. We're going to have so much fun."

"Heh, I felt like I've known you forever ago. Like a very distant dream."

"That's the Noah's memory still jumbled in your head," said Allen, "Be prepared because that's only the first wave. The worst has yet to come. But enough of that, let's go back home."

Frankenstein watched on clearly intrigued how much Shinwoo's appearance change. He already noted the ash like skin color and black stars across Shinwoo's forehead. Even Shinwoo eyes turned a golden color in such a short amount of time. Unfortunately, Frankenstein was unable to indulge in his desire to examine a Noah thanks to Rai forbidding him to. Adding to the fact that Allen made it very clear that he would not be able to get close to his family members. Everyone in the room watched on as Wisely, Road and Allen prepared to leave with Shinwoo. Not before Allen said some parting words before finally disappearing in a flash of light.

"Until we meet again Raizel."

* * *

(A/N): The votes for what type of Noah Shinwoo will be officially closed. I will evaluate the top 2 most voted and will personally review them and decided which will best fit Shinwoo overall. Thank you all for your time in reading this chapter. Remember to leave a review and let me know what you think and how I can further improve my writing skills.  
Until next time ^^


End file.
